Trabalho Voluntário
by Nana-Chin
Summary: Eu nunca imaginei que eu encotraria o amor da minha vida dessa maneira ... E sem pensar 10 vezes, eu levei um garoto 100% estranho para casa. E é esse o resultado quando você leva muito a sério um trabalho voluntário de mudar a vida de outras pessoas.UA


_Eu nunca pensei que iria encontrar meu verdadeiro amor assim..._

_Sempre pensamos que nós iremos achar o amor em um encontro romântico; casual; ou até mesmo em uma festa._

_Mas o meu foi totalmente inesperado._

_Sem pensar 10 vezes,_

_Eu levei um garoto 100% estranho para casa._

_E é esse o resultado quando você leva muito a sério um trabalho voluntário,_

_De mudar a vida de outras pessoas._

* * *

**Trabalho Voluntário**

**_Sakura version_**

**Sexta-feira, 20 de Dezembro . Ilha Amami** **– Japão.**

Eram 6h30min da manhã, eu achava incrível como a noite passava rapidamente ao ponto de você pensar que não dormira quase nada. Você insiste em esmurrar o bendito glorioso despertador, para que ele pudesse pelo menos parar com aquele som absurdo de "bip" para lhe despertar na melhor parte do sonho, mas, sabe como é a vida centrada em trabalho ou estudo, e conclui na sua mente que você – infelizmente – precisa daquele troço apitando. Não lhe acontece isso? Que sorte, pois eu tenho mau humor todo dia.

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 17 preciosos anos da minha vida, e repetidamente, acordo 6h30min da manhã todos os dias, incluindo os sábados. Sinto que é inacreditável eu estar viva até hoje, sem tirar pelos menos dois anos de férias, com objetivos de sobrevivência e conforto, já que moro sozinha desde aos 14 anos.

Limitei-me em levantar da cama aconchegante, logo eu sentiria um choque térmico pela diferenciação da temperatura do meu corpo, com a temperatura do quarto, fazendo pensar que o chão emadeirado estava mais frio do que o inverno no ar livre. Rapidamente fui para o banheiro do meu quarto, tirei as peças de roupa que eu estava usando e entrei no Box do chuveiro, já apreciando aquele calor que descia junto com a água. Fiquei pelo menos 20 minutos debaixo do chuveiro, fiz minha higiene bucal, e corri para o closet vestir meu uniforme escolar, que consistia em ser uma blusa social branca de mangas longas, saia de pregas xadrezada preta e branca, um paletó preto, meias brancas, e uma gravata vermelha. Fui para a penteadeira, e como o nome diz, comecei a pentear meus cabelos rosa que iam até a cintura, e sim, você leu direito, meu cabelo é **rosa**, não aquele tom chamativo, mas um tom claro, que combinava com os meus olhos verdes. Fiz uma maquiagem básica no meu rosto, e desci as escadas e fui direto para cozinha fazer um café para mim mesmo. Fazia 3 anos que minha mãe havia falecido por uma doença, e - de vez em quando – vou aos domingos fazer uma visita ao seu túmulo.

Após terminar meu café, decidi terminar uma lição de casa pendente que eu não havia achado tempo no dia anterior para terminar-la. E depois de alguns minutos tentando escrever um bendito texto em inglês, me toquei que já eram 7h30min, e que eu precisava correr para pegar o metrô. Peguei minha bolsa e meu fichário, tranquei a casa e comecei a correr – com dificuldade por causa da neve - que nem uma louca pra a rua á fora para a estação, que não ficava muito longe da minha casa. Por sorte, eu consegui pegar o metrô, que estava quase saindo da estação.

_Seria mais um dia longo de estudo até ás 15h da tarde, depois começaria o seu trabalho de meio período em uma Casa de chá._

-x-

23h35min.

- Kami-sama. Está muito tarde, Ino-_chan_ vai me pagar! – resmunguei para o meu amigo _Vento_, que não cessava de soprar o ar frio em meu rosto, deixando meu nariz com uma reação não muito agradável. Estava muito tarde e eu nem tinha chegado em casa ainda, por causa da suplicação de minha amiga Yamanaka Ino, para parar em um Karaokê. Agora eu estava em uma rua praticamente escura e vazia, tentando chegar á rua onde se encontrava a minha casa. Eu só esperava que ninguém me atacasse naquele momento.

_Pof!_

Escutei um som abafado de alguém caindo no chão coberto de neve, e logo meu corpo não deixou de congelar de medo. Fiquei parada no mesmo lugar por segundos, e decidi olhar o que era pela grande curiosidade que eu possuía. Virei para trás por cogitar que som viera dali e me aproximei mais do passeio, e vi um vulto caído no chão, aproximei mais ainda e agora eu via com clareza. _Era um garoto caído no chão, absurdamente machucado. _Não resisti e comecei a entrar em desespero.

- Oh meu Kami-sama! Moço, v-você está bem? – fiz uma pergunta tão retardada, minha cabeça não estava formulando direito, eu só estava tocando naquele garoto – que aparentava ter uns 19 anos, para sentir e ver se os machucados eram graves. – Vou ligar para uma ambulância. – quando peguei meu celular com minhas mãos tremendo, o homem _simplesmente_ pegou em meu braço, fazendo que eu prestasse atenção totalmente nele... E ele tossia sangue.

- Não. Hospital n-não... – ele disse com uma voz totalmente rouca, e ainda segurava meu braço. E sem entender a idiotice que eu estava pensando, conclui que aquele garoto mesmo machucado, era lindo.

- Tudo bem... Então... Eu te levo pra minha casa! Consegue andar? – eu o ajudei a se sentar, ele logo se afirmou com a cabeça que podia andar, pelo menos era o que ele achava. Ele se levantou, e quando ele iria cair, eu o amparei colocando seu braço em volta do meu pescoço, parecia que ele tinha quebrado uma perna. – Minha casa é na próxima rua... Não vai demorar muito até chegarmos lá. – ele só afirmou com a cabeça novamente, e logo começamos a andar, lentamente e com dificuldade, mas começamos.

Depois de dez minutos, chegamos a minha casa, joguei minha bolsa e o fichário no sofá, e já que estávamos no pique, começamos a subir a escada que levava para o segundo andar, onde os quartos ficavam. Entramos em um quarto de hospedes que ficava do lado do meu quarto, e com cuidado, deitei o garoto na cama, que gemia de dor por um fio de voz. Corri para pegar uma caixa de primeiros socorros dentro do meu quarto, e desci para esquentar uma bacia de água quente. Agora eu me perguntava: Por que ele não quis ir para um Pronto-Socorro? Será por medo de agulha? Ou simplesmente por não conseguir bancar a consulta? Várias perguntas começaram a rondar a minha cabeça enquanto eu esquentava a água no fogão. Espantei as perguntas da minha mente, e quando a água ficou em uma temperatura considerável, subi com ela para cima, e minha caixa de primeiros socorros já estava no corredor me esperando, a peguei, e entrei novamente no quarto onde homem que eu nem perguntei o nome, estava.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntei com curiosidade, enquanto eu passava uma toalha molhada da água morna, em seu rosto.

- Uchiha... Uchiha Sasuke. – era definitivamente um nome bonito, para um garoto bonito. Seus cabelos pareciam ser pretos, e seu olhos – semi-cerrados – pareciam também ser da mesma cor dos cabelos. – Hn. – ele resmungou com um ar de dúvida sobre mim, enquanto eu passava um _spray _anti-bacteriano em seus machucados no seu rosto pálido.

- Haruno Sakura. – eu sorri pra ele, que simplesmente arqueou uma sobrancelha – Não se preocupe, tenho conhecimentos medicinais, fui treinada para alguma emergência. – dei uma pequena risada, e ele se limitou a dar um meio sorriso. – Irei fazer curativos e enfaixar sua perna, mas não é suficiente para você não ir para um hospital, precisa fazer exames, para ver se houve algum dano. – ele afirmou com a cabeça, percebi que ele não era de falar, fazendo-o ter aquele ar misterioso. – Descanse. Vou cuidar de você. – completei, enquanto eu lhe tirava a jaqueta de frio preta, e logo a camisa também preta. Tive que segurar o ar quando vi seu tórax e seu abdômen sarado (um pouco machucado). Ele era realmente belo.

Então eu fiquei cuidando dos machucados daquele garoto estranho até de madrugada, enquanto ele dormia. Só Deus sabia quem ele era. E eu tentaria descobrir de qualquer custo, era obrigada a saber, pois ele estava em minha casa. "Um estranho em minha casa.", pensei, realmente eu estava me desafiando com loucuras.

Quem sabe não é era uma loucura?

Quem sabe se não é o Destino?

* * *

**_Continua..._**

_Oi Minna! Como estão? Espero que bem. Estou escrevendo mais uma fanfic, e dessa vez de Sasuke e Sakura (sinta-se honrado, Sasuke u.u). Tentei o máximo deixar esse prólogo bacana, e espero mesmo que o fiz. Realmente, estou pensando se escrevo a fanfic com a Sakura narrando, ou simplesmente a própria autora narrando (e na autora narrando tenho uns pequenos problemas em como descrever o que a pessoa está sentindo '-'), tentarei fazer algo realmente que vale a pena. _

_Como será que aquele garoto chamado Sasuke se machucou todo? Por que será que ele não quis ir para o hospital? Pode ser uma coisa boa ou ruim. E provavelmente contarei no primeiro capitulo. A estória se passa na estação climática Inverno e a localização é em uma das Ilhas do Japão (eu estava cansada de escrever que os personagens moravam em Tokyo ou Konoha .-.), e é mais centrada no **Romance **e na mudança de vida para **melhor**. Espero que gostem e **Reviews **são muito bem-vindos! E que me faz muito bem continuar ou melhorar com seus comentários =D. Lembre-se que não precisa estar registrado no site para comentar, é só clicar no link abaixo escrito: **Review this Chapter. **_

_Bom, é isso. Muito Obrigada por lerem. E até a próxima. _

_Ja ne._


End file.
